Everything Has Changed
by AshlyHwang
Summary: All I know is we said hello , so dust off your highest hope . Because everything has changed .


Everything Has Changed (OOTW Sequel)

Cast :

Haruno Sakura

X

Uchiha Sasuke

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Taylor Swift

Jimmy Fallon

~ All I know is we said Hello , so dust off your highest hope ~

Sasuke P.O.V

Netra onyxku menangkap siluet gadis berambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari studio rekaman . Seorang pria berambut coklat mengamit lengan gadis pink itu . Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis pink itu , membuatnya tertawa kecil sambil memukul lengan kekar pria itu dengan pelan . Aku menggeram perlahan kemudian berjalan kearah mereka berdua . Kutarik lengan gadis pink itu membuat langkahnya terhenti .

"Hei , apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" pria berambut coklat itu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis .

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar Saku?" aku mencoba berbicara dengan nada lembut kepadanya namun tetap saja terdengar nada paksaan .

"Maaf Uchiha-san , aku harus pergi ." ucap Sakura dingin . Kepala Sakura berbalik menatap pria berambut coklat yang tersenyum sinis menatapku . "C'mon Chris ." Sakura melepaskan lengannya yang kupegang lalu mengamit lengan pria berambut coklat itu .

"Tch!Sialan." umpatku pelan , mengacak rambutku dengan kesal .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Aku tersenyum sinis melihat Sasuke menungguku diluar studio rekaman . Sepertinya pria brengsek itu tidak terima dengan keputusanku . Christian, groomsman Neji , menungguku di depan pintu . Pria berambut coklat , bermata biru jernih tersenyum lebar melihatku . Dia mengamit lenganku kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku .

"Lihat, pria brengsek itu menunggumu sweetheart . Kau tak ingin menyapanya?" aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sambil memukul lengannya dengan pelan .

Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik dari arah belakang . Langkah kakiku otomatis terhenti . Chris berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis .

"Hei ,apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap Chris dengan nada tidak senang .

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar Saku?" ucapnya dengan nada sok lembut . Membuatku muak .

"Maaf Uchiha-san, aku harus pergi ." ucapku dengan nada dingin . Aku berbalik menatap Chris yang melemparkan senyum kemenangan kearah Sasuke . "C'mon Chris ." aku mengamit lengan pria itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri . Hatiku bersorak gembira melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan kesal . Kau sendiri yang bermain api , kau yang akan terbakar .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

"Sakura , c'mon . Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat ." Ino berteriak dari arah ruang tamu dengan nada tidak sabaran .

"Okay, okay." Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku , menyeret sebuah koper baby blue ukuran sedang . "Kita menyewa jet pribadi pig, Kita tidak mungkin ditinggalkan ." ucapku pada Ino . Kami berdua segera berangkat ke _Vancouver International Airport_. Jet pribadi yang kami pesan khusus untuk acara _barchelorette party_ Ten-ten . Well, kami berempat memang sudah merencanakan sejak masih duduk di bangku menengah atas . Kami akan mengadakan _barchelorette party_ bila kami akan menikah di Las Vegas . _C'mon it's Vegas Baby!_ Sesampainya airport , kulihat Ten-ten dan Temari menatap kami dengan gusar .

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" suara Temari terdengar gusar .

"Tanyakan pada monster pink ini ." Ino menunjukku . Aku nyengir lebar kearah Temari .

"Sudahlah . Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi . Kita harus pergi dari sini . Secepatnya ." Temari menarik lenganku kearah private jet yang sudah menunggu kami. Selama perjalanan ke Las Vegas , kami berempat mengambil banyak foto didalam private jet , menghabiskan 3 botol whiskey yang disediakan khusus untuk kami . Terima kasih untuk kekayaan orang tua Ten-ten yang tidak ada habisnya . Kami bisa menikmati semua ini . Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam lima belas menit , kami tiba di _McCarran International Airport_. Sebuah BMW M135i telah menunggu kami . Ten-ten mengambil kunci mobil dari seorang pria berjas hitam yang membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat kami berempat .

"Biarkan aku yang mengemudi ." ucapku , Ten-ten melempar kunci mobil dan kutangkap dengan sempurna . Kami berempat segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Ten-ten itu. Aku mengemudikan mobil keluar dari bandara menuju ke _Villas At The Mirage_ , tempat kami akan menginap . Temari yang duduk disampingku , segera menyetel lagu . Lagu "Look What You Made Me Do" memenuhi mobil yang kukemudikan .

'I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you'

Aku menyanyikan bagian pertama lagu tersebut sambil mengemudi , bertingkah seolah-olah aku menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk Sasuke . Ketiga sahabatku tertawa melihat tingkah ku .

'I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)'

Ino ikut menyanyikan lagu itu bersama denganku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat .

'But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!'

Ten-ten si 'bride to be' akhirnya ikut juga menyanyikan lagu itu , membuat Temari menatap kami bertiga dengan tatapan heran .

'Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do'

"C'mon Nona Sabaku . Kau harus bergabung dengan trio maut kami ." ucap Ino sembari mengguncang bahu Temari pelan .

'I don't like your kingdom keys  
They once belonged to me  
You ask me for a place to sleep  
Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)  
The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure  
Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!'

Akhirnya Temari menyerah dan ikut bernyanyi bersama kami . Suasana mobil bertambah panas akibat Ten-ten,Temari dan Ino menggoyangkan tubuh mereka gila-gilaan seakan-akan mereka berada di lantai dansa .

'Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do

I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me  
I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you made me do)  
(Look what you just made me do)

Aku menaruh jari kelingking dan jempolku di dekat telingaku , bertingkah seakan -akan sedang menelepon . Kemudian menirukan dialog yang diucapkan oleh Taylor Swift di Music Videonya itu .

"I'm sorry, the old Sakura can't come to the phone right now"  
"Why?"  
"Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (oh!)

Ino menyanyikan lagu itu lebih keras lagi . Aku bisa menjamin 100% kalau kaca mobil ini tidak lapisi dengan kaca riben , kami berempat akan digeret ke rumah sakit jiwa oleh orang-orang yang melihat tingkah kami .

'Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me do

Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do  
Look what you just made me  
Ooh, look what you made me do  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do

Look what you made me do'

Setelah lagu itu berakhir Ino dan Ten-ten bersorak dengan keras menyuruh Temari untuk memutar ulang lagu tersebut .

.

.

.

.

.

 _Villas At The Mirage_ , sebuah villa khusus yang disewa oleh Ten-ten dengan harga mencapai 7,500 dollar permalam . Aku , Ino dan Temari tercengang melihat villa ini . Villa itu memiliki 2 master bedroom yang sangat luas , kolam renang pribadi dan seorang butler khusus untuk kami .

Setibanya kami disana , tanpa basa-basi Ten-ten segera memerintahkan butler tersebut untuk membuatkan kami makan siang . Aku menghidupkan ponselku yang sedari tadi kumatikan . Setelah ponselku hidup kembali , ternyata ada 5 pesan singkat yang masuk dan 7 misscall . Misscall tersebut semua berasal dari sipria brengsek , siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke . Aku memutar mataku dengan bosan , kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk . Dua pesan berasal dari agensiku , tiga yang lainnya berasal dari Sasuke .

 **Sasuke**

 **Saku, apakah kau punya waktu malam ini?**

 **Sasuke**

 **Sakura , kumohon aku ingin bicara denganmu . Kau ada di apartemenmu kan?**

 **Sasuke**

 **Aku akan segera kesana . Tunggu aku .**

Pesan terakhir dikirim 5 menit yang lalu . Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Apakah Sasuke tahu kalau aku ada di Las Vegas?' Sebuah ide muncul dalam kepalaku secara tiba-tiba . 'Sepertinya bermain-main dengannya sebentar cukup menyenangkan' ucapku dalam hati . Suara Ten-ten yang memanggilku membuyarkan lamunanku seketika . Aku segera menyahut panggilan Ten-ten lalu berjalan menuju ke meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam masakan .

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V

Pesanku dan teleponku sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sakura . Sialan . Aku membuka aplikasi 'Instagram' kemudian melihat foto yang baru saja di upload oleh Ino , sahabat Sakura . Rupanya mereka sedang berada di Las Vegas . Cih . Ingin bermain-main denganku ya Saku? Aku segera memesan tiket pesawat ke Las Vegas secepat yang aku bisa .

"Lihat saja Saku , kau akan jatuh ke dalam tanganku lagi ."ucapku geram sambil memasukkan pakaianku seadanya kedalam sebuah koper kecil .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Ten-ten mengadakan pool party , menyewa seorang DJ , menyewa seorang bartender, menyiapkan banyak camilan dan wine , dan mengundang beberapa teman Senior High School kami dan teman kerjanya . Ini menarik . Ten-ten mengundang Hyuuga Hinata , wanita jalang yang tidur dengan Sasuke . Mengganggunya sebentar sepertinya menarik .

"Forehead! C'mon . Ten-ten mengundang banyak pria tampan ."ucap Ino penuh semangat .

"Really?" aku mengambil ponsel dan sunglasses milikku dari atas meja rias .

Aku dan Ino berjalan berdampingan ke kolam renang . Dua orang pria berambut pirang menghampiri kami .

"Hei girls ! Wanna grab some drink?" pria itu bertanya padaku sembari melepas sunglasses yang dipakainya . Aku mengerlikan mataku kearah Ino kemudian menerima ajakan pria berambut pirang itu .

"Sure . Let's go."pria berambut pirang itu merangkul bahuku kemudia berjalan kearah meja bar dadakan yang disiapkan oleh Ten-ten .

"Namaku Eugene. Nice to meet you sweety ." ucap pria itu padaku

"Aku Sakura . Nice to meet you too."ucapku padanya

"I know you . Kau mau minum apa Sakura?" tanya Eugene

"Eum. I'll have _Sex on the beach_ . " ucapku pada bartender ,aku membuka ponselku , mengecek Instagram milikku .

"Seleramu boleh juga ." ucap Eugene padaku . "I'll have the same ." Eugene berkata pada bartender.

"Tentu saja . Kau berteman dengan Ten-ten?" tanyaku pada Eugene .

"Heum . Aku bawahannya lebih tepatnya . Tapi kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama . Bagaimana denganmu?" Eugene mengambil minuman yang kami pesan dari bartender lalu memberikannya kepadaku .

"Cheers!" ucapku sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi Sex on the beach kemudian menyesapnya sedikit . "Aku dan Ten-ten merupakan teman di Senior High School ." lanjutku , melempar senyum pada Eugene . "Apakah kau diundang ke acara pernikahannya?" tanyaku padanya

"Yep. Tentu saja . Kau butuh partner kesana? Kalau kau butuh partner kurasa aku bisa menemanimu ." kata Eugene sambil tersenyum menggoda menatapku .

"Well. Why not?" kataku singkat lalu menyesap kembali minumanku .

"Kau menarik . Aku menonton music videomu . Lagunya sangat bagus menurutku ."kata Eugene

"Thankyou . Aku akan ke kolam renang , apakah kau mau ikut?"aku mengambil minumanku dari atas meja .

"Tentu saja . " aku dan Eugene berjalan berdampingan ,sebelah tangannya disampirkan dibahuku . Aku melihat Hinata yang berjalan kearahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sinis . Cih , dasar jalang sok suci . Aku sengaja menumpahkan minumanku kearahnya begitu dia berhadapan denganku . " Maaf nyonya muda , aku tidak sengaja ." ucapku asal

"Bitch! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Swimsuit ini baru ku beli sialan!" Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan kesal .

"Kau membelinya menggunakan uang Sasuke kan? Kenapa tidak meminta ke dia lagi? Apakah dia sudah tidak tertarik denganmu lagi?" ucapku sarkastik , tanpa kusadari semua mata menatap kami . Beberapa orang wanita mengeluarkan ponselnya bersiap merekam pertengkaran kami . Namun Ten-ten langsung menegur mereka dengan keras .

"Aku akan menghancurkan ponsel dan pekerjaan kalian kalau ada yang berani merekam ini ." ucap Ten-ten galak .

Hinata tampak marah sekali . Sepertinya dia ingin seseorang merekam kejadian ini kemudian meng-uploadnya di internet . Dasar gila perhatian . "Itu balasan untukmu karena sudah mencuri pacar orang lain." Bisikku di telinga Hinata . Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah , Hinata berbalik kemudian menjambak rambutku . Aku menjerit kesakitan . Ten-ten , Ino dan Temari segera berlari kearahku berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata dari rambutku . Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Hinata rambutku , Ten-ten mendorong pelan bahu Hinata .

"Pergi kau jalang! Aku tidak mengundangmu kemari untuk merusak suasana pestaku . Asal kau tahu , kalau kau bukan adik Neji aku tidak akan mengundangmu ." ucap Ten-ten dengan nada gusar .

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu , kami menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang . Wanita berambut ungu itu pergi sambil menahan malu . Eugene mendekatiku .

"Kau tidak apa? Dia menarik rambut dengan kuat ." tanya Eugene .

"I'm okay . Thankyou ." ucapku singkat .

"Kau mau _Sex on the beach_ lagi? " Eugene kembali bertanya .

"Boleh . " Eugene berjalan menuju bartender untuk memesankanku minuman lagi .

"Hei , kerja bagus Forehead ." Ino menyeringai melihatku .

"Well, seseorang harus memberi pelajaran kepada putri manja itu ." ucap Ten-ten kemudian menyesap dry martini miliknya . "Neji selalu mengeluh dengan tingkah lakunya yang manja dan suka menghambur-hamburkan uang itu ." ucap Ten-ten .

"Yup , aku tidak tahan melihat sikap nona muda itu."kata Temari . Kami berempat tertawa bersama .

"Berpestalah ma bitches , tapi jangan sampai mabuk . Kita berempat masih mempunyai acara private sebentar malam ." ucap Ten-ten sambil melambaikan tangannya . Eugene menghampiriku dengan segelas _Sex on the beach_ di tangannya . Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya kemudian menyesap minumanku itu . Eugene mengajakku menari dipinggir kolam yang sudah mulai dipenuhi orang -orang . Dengan senang hati aku menerima ajakannya .

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 2 jam akhirnya aku tiba di _McCarran International Airport_ . Aku segera mengambil koperku lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bandara . Seorang butler telah menungguku dengan mobilnya . Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian memerintahkan butlerku untuk segera mengantarku ke _Encore Tower Suites_. Hotel tempatku menginap . Aku menghela napas pelan , jujur setelah Sakura memutuskanku aku merasa sedikit menyesal . Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang mendukung impianku menjadi seorang actor . Ayahku menolak mentah-mentah impianku sejak kecil itu , beliau menginginkanku untuk meneruskan perusahaan miliknya , tapi aku tentu saja menolaknya . Aku bersikeras ingin menjadi actor , akhirnya ayahku pasrah dan membiarkanku untuk terjun di dunia entertainment . Dering ponselku membuyarkan lamunanku , aku merongoh saku jaketku kemudian mengambil ponselku untuk mengecek siapa yang meneleponku . Hyuuga Hinata . Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar .

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kunnn , kenapa baru menjawab teleponku ."

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" ucapku tanpa basa-basi .

"Kata Neji, kau ada di Las Vegas , kebetulan aku sedang di Las Vegas juga . Kau tidak mau 'bermain' denganku sebentar malam? Aku merindukan 'Sasuke junior' " nada suara Hinata terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku .

"CIh . Aku sudah bosan denganmu . Kita sampai disini saja." Aku mematikan sambungan telepon Hinata , kemudian memijit pelipisku . Ponselku kembali berdering namun aku mengabaikannya . Aku menon-aktifkan ponselku kemudian menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Ten-ten betul-betul memanjakan kami disini . Setelah pool party , kami berempat berdandan untuk pergi makan malam . Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menghamburkan 3,000 dollar untuk makan malam kami berempat di _Libertine Social_ . What a waste! Ten-ten memesan _Branzino , Smoke and Truffle Skirt Steak , Modern Fried Egg , Spicy Tuna Cone , Oxtail Bruschetta , Roasted Asparagus ,_ dan _Wagyu Beef with Maitake Mushroom and Truffle Vinaigrette ._ Perut kami betul-betul dimanjakan malam ini .

"Thanks Ten, dari dulu aku penasaran dengan signature dish disini . " ucap Temari sambil melahap _Spicy Tuna Cone_ .

"This is my _barchelorette party ._ Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk pesta bujanganku ." kata Ten-ten dengan mulut penuh makanan . Kami bertiga tertawa , kemudian bersulang .

"Congratulations my bride to be!" ucapku mengerlingkan mataku kearah Ten-ten

"Yep! Kau adalah calon pengantin paling beruntung di Amerika." Kata Temari

"Menikahi seorang pengacara terkenal seperti Neji ." Ino menambahkan lagi .

"Dan aku juga beruntung mempunyai kalian para bridesmaidku. I love you girls " Ucap Ten-ten menatap kami bertiga .

"We love you too Ten!" aku , Ino dan Temari spontan membalas ucapan Ten-ten .

Jujur . Aku sangat senang . Setelah putus dengan Sasuke , aku benar-benar menemukan diriku yang dulu , dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menyayangiku .

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku mendapatkan info dari orang suruhanku bahwa Sakura dan teman-temannya akan berpesta di _Light Nightclub_ . Setelah makan malam di restaurant hotel tempatku menginap , aku segera menuju ke _Light Nightclub_ , menemui Sakura tentu saja . Dia harus menjadi milikku kembali .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Ten-ten menyewa meja VIP di Light Nightclub dan juga menyewa penari _striptease_ untuk memanaskan malam barchelorette partynya . Pria-pria tampan bertubuh kekar meliukkan tubuh mereka di atas panggung , aku sedikit terkejut melihat Eugene yang ikut menari di atas . Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku yang kubalas dengan senyum manisku . Sebotol besar champagne dibawa oleh dua orang pelayan lalu diletakkan di meja kami .

"C'mon girls !" Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian ikut menari di lantai dansa . Aku mengikuti Ino , melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke lantai dansa . Tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku bertemu dengan seorang pria bermata onyx yang menatapku tajam dari sudut ruangan . Sialan . Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada disini ? Aku mengabaikan pria itu kemudian mulai menari dengan Ino . DJ yang sedang bertugas malam itu mengundang Ten-ten untuk naik di panggung . Sang calon pengantin harus menari tentu saja . Ten-ten naik ke atas panggung dengan antusias , dia meliukkan tubuhnya dengan liar diatas panggung . Aku, Ino dan Temari bersorak dengan keras dari bawah panggung . Tiba-tiba Eugene menarik tanganku untuk naik ke atas panggung . Pria itu mengajakku menari bersama . Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang menatap Eugene dengan tatapan membunuhnya , aku menyeringai kemudian melingkarkan tanganku ke leher Eugene memulai sexy danceku . Kudengar Ino dan Temari menyorakiku dengan penuh semangat . Aku semakin bersemangat meliukkan tubuhku di atas panggung , udara di sekitarku semakin memanas aku memutuskan untuk melepas cardigan tipis yang membalut tubuhku kemudian melemparnya kearah Ino , kulihat mata Sasuke semakin berkilat marah . Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati melihat Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya . Setelah lagu berganti , aku memutuskan untuk turun dari panggung bersama dengan Eugene , membiarkan Ten-ten menikmati malam bujangannya di atas panggung bersama penari tampan berambut coklat .

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Ten-ten dan Ino mabuk berat . Untungnya aku dan Temari tidak banyak minum malam ini . Kami berdua membawa Ten-ten dan Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan susah payah . Di tengah perjalanan menuju basement hotel , kulihat Eugene menghampiri kami kemudian membantu kami berdua membawa Ten-ten dan Ino ke mobil kami . Aku dan Temari berterima kasih kepada Eugene . Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku dan Temari . Temari segera masuk kedalam mobil setelah berterima kasih kepada Eugene . Aku tinggal sebentar untuk berbicara dengannya .

"Sakura , aku belum menyimpan nomor ponselmu ." ucap Eugene sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana jeans yang dipakainya . Aku mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan nomor ponselku .

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap Eugene .

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan sweety." Eugene mencuri ciuman dibibirku , membuatku terpaku sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil membalas ciumannya .

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dimataku . Sasuke menarik baju Eugene kemudian meninju rahang pria itu . Aku berteriak kaget membuat Temari segera keluar dari dalam mobil , untungnya keadaan basement hotel itu sedang kosong .

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA SEENAKNYA MENYENTUH WANITAKU!" Sasuke berteriak keras kemudian menendang perut Eugene . Aku segera melerai mereka berdua . Sasuke berhenti kemudian menatapku tajam .

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAKU? DIA MENYENTUHMU!" Sasuke berteriak dihadapanku .

"Ya. Aku membiarkannya , kenapa? APA HAK MU MELARANGKU? ASAL KAU TAHU UCHIHA , SELAMA KITA PACARAN DAN KAU BERMAIN DENGAN PARA JALANG ITU , AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGEKANGMU BRENGSEK ! " aku membalas perkataan Sasuke setengah berteriak , tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh meluncur di pipiku .

"Saku ak.."

"Kita sudah berakhir Uchiha ! Terimalah kenyataan itu ! Berhentilah menghubungiku ! Aku membencimu!" aku memotong kata-kata Sasuke kemudian menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipiku . Aku menoleh menatap Eugene yang masih terduduk dilantai , aku membantunya berdiri kemudian memapahnya ke dalam mobil . Temari langsung mengemudikan mobil meninggalkan Sasuke .

.

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Sakura tersenyum menatap sang pembawa acara yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya .

"Sakura-san, kudengar kau menulis sendiri kedua lagumu . Dan lagu-lagumu sangat menakjubkan . "

"Terima kasih . Ya, aku menulis lagu-laguku sendiri . Ini hobbyku sejak kecil sih ."

"Lagumu baru-baru ini dengan judul , Everything Has Changed . Kau mendapatkan inspirasi dari mana?"

"Lagu-laguku sebagian besar berasal dari pengalaman pribadiku sih ."

Jimmy Fallon , pembawa acara itu menggoda Sakura kemudian tertawa . Kemudian kembali bercakap-cakap dengan gadis bersurai pink itu . Memainkan permainan "Wheel Of Musical Impressions" . Acara tersebut ditutup dengan lagu baru Sakura yang dinyanyikan secara perdana didepan public setelah diliris minggu lalu .

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

All I know is we said hello  
Your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi studio itu begitu lagu tersebut berakhir .

.

.

.

.

~ All I know is we said Hello , so dust off you highest hope ~

END or TBC ?

HAIII! I'm BACKK! Tidak nyangkaa kalau banyak yang minta sequel dari OOTW .

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca , reviews , fav , dan follow cerita ini .

THANKYOU SO MUCH! Sampai jumpa di fanfic sayaa yang lain! ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews , fav and follow cerita ini!^^


End file.
